FanAddicts
by rebknell
Summary: Jack invites Sam round to his house, but she gets more than she bargained for when it turns out he’s missing.


Title: Fan-Addicts 

Author : Rebecca Knell - rebknell@earthlink.net 

Synopsis : Jack invites Sam round to his house, but she gets more than she bargained for when it turns out he's missing. 

Rating : R 

Warnings : Humor, sexual content, a minor curse every once in a while 

Spoilers : A tiny reference to Windows Of Opportunity 

Notes: This story is dedicated to the wonderful Yahoo group THALASSA STARGATE ART GROUP () of which I am a member and moderator of. Members of this group will recognize four of the characters in this story. *** This is also dedicated to all you Jack fans who have fantasized about doing the same thing this story talks about! You know who you are!!! 

This is technically, my first fic, so be gentle. Oh - for those who don't like bad grammar (like the words: gonna, gotta, outta... etc) Pls note I use these word in the dialog only. It's the way the characters talk, not the writer. So please no flaming for using bad grammar! :) 

It's a long one (56 pages in WORD) so sit back, relax and enjoy! 

Thanks: Special thanks goes out to Scully for Beta-ing (my new word) my fanfic and enjoying it along with me. And also for helping me out with some plot bunnies when my brain died! :) 

Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be. Thanks to TPTB for entertaining us for 7 years with one of the best shows on television! 

Feedback: Most welcome. 

Size: 320KB / 56 pages

CHAPTER ONE 

Jack woke up to an unrecognizable sound. He sat up and kept still, listening intensely to see if he could hear the noise again. As time went by with no sounds at all, his mind drifted to the dream he'd been having. He was flying over California in one of their newly acquired Goa'uld gliders with Sam. It was her birthday and he offered her a trip around Earth as a present. Sam told him the other day that she always wanted to ride in one of them on a peaceful mission. She hated that all the other times she'd ridden in one, she was more concentrated on the controls of the glider and trying to get out of a real bad situation then on the view around her. They had glided over San Francisco; under the Golden gate, sailed over Los Angeles: riding dangerously close to the Hollywood sign. They navigated over to Hawaii's beautiful cliffs, volcanoes and luscious greenery. They headed up to Alaska then over to Russia taking in the beauty of each place they visited. They glided over Mongolia, then over to India then down to Australia. He smiled to himself remembering the way Sam was giggling and shouting with joy and excitement. It was such a peaceful, contented dream that he never wanted to wake up from it. Unfortunately it was at this point in the dream that he woke up to the strange noise. 

After about 5 minutes of sitting up without moving he gave up; figuring the sound he heard was probably the house settling. Lying back down he turned around to his left side facing away from the bedroom door. As his eyes slowly started closing, a smile gradually grew on his peaceful face and he drifted back into his dream.  

***

Outside of Jack's kitchen window, two figures dressed all in black were crouched under the windowsill, trying to appear inconspicuous.  One of them carried a knapsack that seemed filled to its capacity; the other was grasping hold of a crowbar, in preparation for action. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?"  

"Patience is a virtue!" the other returned sticking out her tongue.

Shelly and Betsy peered into the kitchen looking for signs of movement.

"I don't see anything. I think it's safe," whispered Betsy.

" Okay, here it goes." replied Shelly.

Lifting the crowbar, Shelly slid it under the window, and then began dragging it as quietly as possible to the right, trying to catch the latch to unlock it. With a little grunting and moaning she finally heard a click.

"Woohoo!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Would you shut up, Shelly! The idea is to capture HIM, not him capture

 US!" Betsy whispered strongly. 

"Ah, don't get your knickers in a knot!" returned Shelly.

Shelly pulled out the crowbar and placed it behind the thick bushes that were lined against the house. Then placing her fingers where the crowbar had been, she slowly and quietly lifted the window. 

"Okay, I'll hold it up while you climb in, then you do the same for me."   Shelly whispered. 

"Okay." returned Betsy.

Betsy took off the knapsack and placed it on the ground. Then stepping up to the window she heaved the top part of her body up onto the windowsill with her arms; wiggling her entire body until most of her upper body was through the other side.  Then lifting her legs she was able to push the rest of the way in. Once inside she turned around and held the window open. Shelly, in turn, bent down picked up the knapsack, and then casually handed it to Betsy. Shelly then attempted to lift herself up as Betsy did.

"Shit! These damn boobs! I can't lift myself up. They keep getting in the damn way!" Shelly said exasperatingly while her boobs began swaying 

 slightly from the exhaustive effort. 

"Oh come on! I did it and mine are just as big as yours!" Betsy answered   back.

"Have you taken a good look lately? How 'bout we take a measure!" Shelly  replied sarcastically. 

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Come on!" Betsy said while holding out her free  arm. 

Shelly grabbed onto Betsy's arm and pulled herself up as hard as she could. She just managed to lift her upper body up onto the windowsill when Betsy, from all the pulling, fell forward, letting go of the window, which in turn suddenly crashed down on top of them. 

"Ahh…" Shelly cried until Betsy clamped her free hand over her mouth. 

"Shut up and stay still," Betsy whispered. 

"Mmm mmmm mmmmm" Shelly mumbled through Betsy's fingers. 

"I… said…. Shut…. Up! We may have woken him up" Betsy said forcefully. 

They stayed in this position until they were a hundred percent sure that Jack wasn't coming to investigate the noise. 

Considerable time went by before they attempted to move. Still pinned under the window, Betsy was able to lift her body up a touch; just enough to lift up the window a bit. This made it possible for Shelly to wiggle her body to the left and through to the other side. Turning around she reached for the window and lifted it up allowing Betsy to come back in. Once both were in, Shelly gently lowered the window. 

"Ow! My back." Betsy moaned. 

"That was close." Shelly said at the same time.

"Come on, get the bag." Shelly ordered Betsy. 

"Hold your horses! I just went through something traumatic!" replied Betsy

"Get over it!" Shelly barked quietly.

Betsy gave Shelly an expression that would kill and picked up the knapsack. She followed Shelly out of the kitchen and into a hallway. To the right of them were the front door and three steps leading into the living room. There was a coat rack to the left of the front door with a couple of coats hanging up and an umbrella. On the right side of the door was a large plant that looked like it was made of rubber. 

"Nice touch, Jack" Betsy mumbled. 

"Come on!" Shelly said while turning left and tiptoeing down the short  hallway. 

Betsy followed after her while examining every inch of her surroundings. 

"Wait!" Shelly said stopping dead in her tracks. 

"What?" Betsy asked, stopping right next to her. 

"We better get the bottle and cloth out first. We don't want to wake him up while trying to fish it out of the bag." Shelly whispered. 

"Good thinking." Betsy replied while bending down and opening up the  knapsack. 

Betsy pulled out the rope and handed it to Shelly. Then she fished around for the bottle. Finding it, she pulled it out and placed it on the ground next to her. Then opening up the front pocket she began pulling out a piece of white cloth. Closing up the knapsack once more, Betsy placed it over her shoulder. Picking up the bottle and opening it up, she poured out some of the clear liquid onto the cloth. 

"You sure this isn't gonna kill him?" Betsy asked with concern while putting  the top back onto the bottle. 

" Yep, it'll just knock him out for a while, enough time for us to get him into   the van and over to my place." Shelly replied while handing her back the   rope. 

"Okay, if you say so." Betsy said while shoving the rope back into the bag.

 Picking up the cloth from the floor where she placed it and standing back up onto her feet she continued, "Now remember, as I'm placing this over his face, you get on the bed and sit on his knees and hold him down. I'm sure he'll be kicking and fighting before he goes down." 

"Right. Let's go." Shelly replied. 

Walking forward they peeked into the first room they approached. 

"Nope, not in here, this is his office." Shelly said.

"Mmm, no computer, how surprising!" Betsy said sarcastically. 

"Would you stop that and come on!" Shelly returned. 

They walked towards the next room and peered into the dark room. There, they could just make out a bed with someone under the covers. Shelly and Betsy looked at each other and smiled. Shelly motioned with her head to go forward, and Betsy started walking with Shelly following closely behind. Just as they were about to reach the bed Jack started to move. Stopping dead in their tracks they held their breaths, both trying desperately not to move an inch. Betsy looked at Shelly with a panicked expression on her face; Shelly just kept her eyes on Jack. The movement stopped but they still didn't move. They didn't dare move until they were sure he was still asleep. When it was clear that he was, they looked at one another and motioned to each other to go ahead. Betsy slowly approached Jacks head and Shelly walked toward his feet, reaching her destination about the same time. Betsy looked to see where his face was situated. She turned to Shelly and nodded okay. They both mouthed "one, two, three" and then Betsy quickly placed the cloth over Jack's mouth as Shelly climbed onto the bed and onto his knees. Suddenly Jack started squirming, so much that she had to climb onto the bed herself to be able to hold him down. It took everything Betsy had to keep the cloth over his mouth. Shelly had to lay her whole body over his legs (wrapping her arms around his thighs) as she was close to being kicking off the bed. In fact, she was lifted about a foot off the bed at one point before being slammed right back down. 

"Shit" Shelly exclaimed from the end of the bed. 

"Come on Jack. Just let it happen" Betsy whispered softly.

Slowly Jack stopped fighting, allowing Betsy to remove the cloth. That was until Shelly yelled, "Don't remove it. He might be faking it" 

"True, he's smart that way!" Betsy replied. 

When Shelly was sure that he was out cold, she slowly removed the cloth. Sliding off the bed, she went to stand next to Betsy. 

"Well?" Betsy asked. 

"Check to make sure he's still breathing," Shelly returned. 

Betsy bent down and placed her hand a few inches over his mouth and nose. Feeling his breath on her palm she smiled and said, "Yep, still breathing." 

"Good, glad to know we didn't kill him!" Shelly exclaimed. "Okay, you get his shoulders, I'll get the legs."  

"Wait, what's the rush!" Betsy exclaimed. "I want to take him all in before we start moving him."

Betsy reached for the quilt that partially covering him and pulled it down past his feet. Walking back up to his head, she studied his face. Even though Jack had just went through something violent, his facial expression was peaceful looking. She reached over and touched his cheeks, slowly running her thumb over his lips. 

"Oh, to be able to kiss these lips." sighed Betsy.

"Stop that!" Shelly barked. 

Betsy sighed and removed her hand off his face. Glancing down, she saw that he was wearing a plain white t-shirt that was bunched up around his upper chest; exposing his beautiful muscle defined stomach. 

"Oh God! Look at that stomach!" Betsy exclaimed while placing her hand on it and stroking it.

Shelly slapped her hand off and yelled "HEY! We don't have time for that! Let's start getting him into the van!"

"Okay, okay!" Betsy sighed.

Betsy walked back up to the head of the bed and climbed up; lifting Jack's head she carefully positioned him on her knees. Then placing her hands underneath his shoulders she wiggled them down until she reached his armpits; looking up just as Shelly got a hold of his feet and slid them off the bed. Struggling, Betsy tried to lift Jacks body up in a seated position: it was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"Ugggggggghhhhhh!" she grunted as she managed to get him upright.

 "Phew! Did it! Oh man, you gotta take a whiff of his neck. Smells like… a   little bit of musk and cinnamon. Delicious! Bet he tastes good too!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Betsy. Can you please focus on the task at  hand?" Shelly scolded. 

" Oh, you're just jealous cuz you got his feet! Bet you they smell good too.  He seems like he keeps himself clean. Wonder what kind of soap he  uses?" 

"Oh bloody hell!" Shelly said while bending down and grabbing onto Jack's ankles. 

"You ready?" 

"Yessureyoubetcha!" Betsy said while wrapping her arms around his chest from behind. "One, two, three…" 

On the count of three both Shelly and Betsy lifted Jack off the bed. Shelly pulled and Betsy pushed and shoved while grunting and moaning out loud. As soon as Jack's butt had just about reached the end of the bed Betsy untangled herself from Jack and scooted down towards the bottom half of the bed, to where Shelly stood waiting with hands on hips for her help. 

"Okay, on the count of three we pull him down further, then lift him up."  Shelly said

Betsy gave her an incredulous look. "It's never gonna work" 

"Yes it will, trust me " Shelly replied.

"Okay, here we go! 1, 2., 3, Pull!" Betsy chanted.

As they pulled in unison, Jack's body doubled over landing on top of Betsy! Shelly stared at her friend in disbelief, 

"Unbelievable!  Shelly said exasperatingly. "You planned that from the start, didn't you?" 

"I did not!" Betsy exclaimed. " But I ain't complaining!" 

Betsy smiled broadly at Shelly then wrapped her arms around Jack's chest. She stayed in that position for as long as she possibly could. (Until Shelly started yelling at her) She then rolled him to the left and managed to get him onto his side, lying next to her. She then got up and shoved his body onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips with her thighs. Shelly just watched with her mouth wide open, completely speechless.  She then watched as Betsy bent down, placed her hands around his chest once more and lifted him up into a seated position. 

"Voila!" Becky said proudly.

Shelly rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked toward Jack's feet. She turned to face Betsy just as she was getting off of him and walking around to his backside. Shelly squatted down to pick up his feet and Betsy bent down and wrapped her arms around his chest. 

"On three. One, two, three… " Betsy chanted. 

On three Shelly placed his feet onto her shoulders with her body facing forward. And Betsy lifted his upper body up with all had. They managed to take four steps before Betsy dropped him on the floor, "SHIT!" Tumbling to the floor, Jack's feet fell off Shelly's shoulders landing with a 'Thud'. Shelly turned around to face Betsy; her stature revealing that she was well and truly pissed off. 

"I'm sorry. He's freakin' heavy! All those muscles add up, you know!"  Betsy said apologetically. 

" Any ideas?" asked Shelly.

"Go look around in his garage to see if he has a cart or something." Betsy  answered back. 

"How about YOU go search for a cart and I'll stay with him. I don't trust  you alone with him!" Shelly said accusingly. 

" Oh really! I wouldn't do anything to him! Well…   Not while he's unconscious!"  Betsy teased, smiling smugly to herself. 

" Oh brother!" Shelly replied, rolling her eyes again. "Go, and hurry up!" 

Betsy left the bedroom, walked down the hall and down the three steps into the livingroom. Once there, she soaked up every inch of the room. There were no rugs or carpeting on the floor: just beautiful, shiny wooden flooring. To the right was a brownish-red couch with several throw pillows. On the opposite side of the couch was a matching chair with more throw pillows. In between was a coffee table with a chessboard and it's pieces all set up to play. To the left of the chair was a long narrow table with a lamp and a framed certificate on top. To the right of that were some shelves with some model aircrafts.

 Behind the chair and tables was a three-paneled window that reached all the way to the ceiling, revealing the beautiful greenery of his back yard. All she could make out in the dark were the trees that were the closest to the window, but she imagined that the view went much further. Her mind drifted slightly as she gazed at the open countryside. She could just imagine Jack sitting on the couch, relaxing and letting the stresses of the day float away. To the right of the chair was a gorgeous stone fireplace, certificates and medals hanging neatly above the mantle. On the mantle was a picture of his ex-wife and son, Charlie, along with a couple of flags and another model aircraft. 

Walking through the living room to the other side, Betsy saw a door to her right. She opened it and looked in; inside she saw that it was the garage. She walked inside and located the light switch on the wall and turned it on. Once lit, she saw Jack's big Ford truck. She couldn't tell if it was black or dark green. It took up most of the space in his garage. Peeking inside she saw a jacket lying on the passenger side, a glasses case clipped onto his rearview window and a thermos between the two front seats. She tried the door to see if it would open, but it was locked. She then went in search of a cart of some sort. Walking towards the front of the truck then around to the other side, she found shelves filled with tools, model kits half made and small car parts. As she walked a little further, toward the back of the truck, Betsy located another door. Opening it up, she discovered a closet filled with coats, boxes and what looked like a folded-up, flatbed cart.  Reaching inside she pulled it out. Confirming that it was indeed a cart, she briskly walked back around to the other side of the truck, through the livingroom and back into the bedroom. To her surprise she found Jack's hands and feet had been tied up and a bandana was around his mouth. 

" It's about time! What took you so long?" scolded Shelly

"I had a hard time finding the garage. But guess what! I found a cart!"  Betsy exclaimed. 

Betsy unfolded it and pushed it next to Jack's limp body. Then she walked around and got a hold of his shoulders again. Shelly picked up his feet and together, with much effort, they picked him up and placed him onto the cart. 

"Hey! His legs are too long, they're gonna drag on the floor when we move.   Untie his feet and cross his legs." Betsy suggested. 

"Okay." Shelly returned as she proceeded to untie the knots she's made.

Once that was done, she took one leg, folded it, then took the other leg and placed the foot over the other. 

"Okay, I think that should work" 

"Right-e-o!" Betsy responded "Nice and easy, we don't want him falling   off!" 

"One two three… " Shelly chanted. 

On three the cart started moving forward. They made it to the doorway and stopped suddenly, observing the narrowness of the doorway. 

"Um… is it gonna make it passed?" Betsy asked worriedly. "It looks wider than the doorway." 

Shelly got up and examined the door and the cart. "We should just about make it."

Betsy took a look and screwed up her face. "Ah… I don't know."

"Come on, let's give it try" Shelly answered. 

Grabbing onto the handles again, Betsy and Shelly went to their respective positions and again urged the cart to move forward. On their first attempt they banged up against the wall. 

"I told you so!" exclaimed Betsy.

"Straighten it out!" ordered Shelly

Betsy moved the cart back, then moved it forward again. This time it went straight passed the doorway, scrapping a little as it went. 

" Shit, we damaged his walls." Betsy said worriedly. 

"Oh never mind about that. He'll be more ticked off by the fact that he's being kidnapped!" returned Shelly. 

 " That's true!" Betsy answered back.

They moved forward until they reached the front door. Shelly straightened up and slowly opened up the door. Carefully walking through to he other side she looked left and right to make sure no one is in sight. 

" Better go and look around further. There might be someone we can't see from here," suggested Betsy. 

"Okay, be right back." Shelly replied.

Shelly walked to her left, followed a little path and checked around the property. When she sees it is clear she turned around and walked to the other side of the house and checked around, before heading back to Betsy. 

"All clear, let's go." Shelly said. 

"Wait, the van!" Betsy asked. 

Shelly stopped and started to think. "Oh yeah, I parked it up the street." Shelly replied. 

"Well, DOH, what are we gonna do? Wheel him all the way to the van? It's guaranteed that if we do that, someone will see us!" Betsy complained. 

Shelly sighed and walked out of the house again. Betsy watched as she started to walk toward the van. Bending down she removed the bandana from Jack's mouth.  Touching his cheek, she lifted up his chin. "Don't worry, baby. This'll be over before you know it." She held him in this position for some time while she studied his face. At one point she looked around and then bent down and softly kissed his lips. "Don't tell Shelly I did that." Betsy whispered. She gently let go of his chin and placed the bandana back over his mouth. Standing up, she looked out the door again and saw Shelly parking the car in front of the house. Shelly got out of the van and walked toward the house, Betsy glanced down to make sure Jack looked as he did when Shelly was here. 

"Okay, let's move it!" Shelly ordered.

"Hold on, be right back!" Betsy said while running back to the bedroom. 

Once inside, she picked up the knapsack she'd forgotten and placed it on her shoulders. After grabbing the quilt off the bed she returned to the front door. 

"What was that all about?" Shelly asked annoyingly.

"I forgot the knapsack. Plus, I thought we better cover Jack up while we  get him to the car. Just in case." Betsy replied proudly. 

Shelly grunted and helped place the quilt over Jack. Then Betsy pulled and Shelly pushed Jack toward the van. Once there, Betsy opened the side door and made sure that the mattress they threw in that morning was in place. She then turned and took her place at his shoulders. Shelly reached down and grabbed his feet. 

"Okay, on three. One, two, three…" Betsy said.

 On three they lifted and grunted and moaned while moving him into the van and onto the mattress as gently as possible. Shelly had to do weird body contortions to get him inside and Betsy nearly passed out a couple of times from all the weight. But they did it and smiled proudly at each other. Betsy jumped in the back with Jack and closed the sliding door. Shelly walked around the van and jumped into the driver's seat. After removing her gloves she slowly pulled out and drove away. Neither one noticed that Jacks' front door was left wide open

CHAPTER TWO 

Sam stood staring into her closet, trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear.  She didn't want to be too seductive, as it would give out the wrong message. On the other hand she didn't want to look like she just got back from work without changing her uniform. She reached for her white flower print dress with the halter-top and then changed her mind. "Too suggestive." She thought to herself. She then reached for a pale blue pantsuit but again changed her mind. "Too professional looking" Sighing, she closed her closet door and walked over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and from another; she pulled out a light blue cotton knit shirt and placed them on her bed.  She then removed her t-shirt and pajamas bottoms and replaced them with the jeans and blue shirt. Walking over to the full-length mirror she examined the outfit. 

The shirt was tight enough to see the shape of her ample breasts and curves of her slim waistline. The jeans also did nothing to conceal her figure. She turned her body left and right so that she could see every angle of her body. Satisfied, she left the mirror and walked down the small hallway and into the kitchen.  She then reached for the ground coffee and started to make herself a cup. While she waited for the coffee to brew, she thought back to the conversation she had on the phone last night with Jack. 

"Hello."

"Hey Carter, what's ya up to?"

"Colonel? Ah… not much, Sir… I… um…Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, just asking. Got any plans for tomorrow? Pal-ease don't tell me you're planning on going to the base to analyze that thing-a-ma-jig on your day off!"

"No, I wasn't planning on it, Sir." she replied while smiling to herself." Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just thinking you might want to come over sometime tomorrow."

"Why?"

" No reason, just thought it would be… ah… just asking."

"You're being rather vague, Sir."

"Just trying to keep you on your toes, Carter! So, will I be seeing you?"

"You're not thinking about drag…uh… planning a fishing trip, are you, Sir?" 

"Now Carter, would **I** do that? Come on Carter, live a little! Come on over tomorrow."

"Okay, Sir. Noon okay?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha"

Sam hung up the phone and smiled to herself. It wasn't often that Jack invited her over to his place on their day off. She was quite excited at the thought. After a while though she started trying to figure out why he wanted her to come over and why he was being so strange about it. Thinking back to their day at base didn't bring any clues. Jack was his usual sarcastic self with Daniel: arguing the merits of the military way of life compared to the archeologist way of life. Nothing she hasn't heard countless other times. There was the time she walked by Hammond's office and noticed Jack, Daniel and Teal'c inside talking. She wondered why she was not asked to attend the meeting they were having but just figured it was something that didn't involve her. She was getting tired so she climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep; unfortunately she spent the night tossing and turning mulling it over in her head over and over again.  

After drinking her coffee and tidying up a bit she grabbed her keys and headed out the door and into her car. She pulled down the sun visor to check out her face in the attached mirror and then placed it back into its original position and started the car. It was about five and a half miles to Jack's place so she turned on the radio to pass the time. "_The first time ever I saw your face / I thought the sun rose in your eyes / And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave / To the night and the empty skies my love / To the night and the empty night" _Listening to the song_, _Sam smiled and thought back to the first time she met Jack. Her first impression of him was that he was a pompous, male chauvinistic jackass who believed that women didn't belong in the military.  As time passed, and he calmed down a bit (and after proving that she was just as tough and ready for action as they were) she managed to look into his rich dark brown eyes. It was then that she knew that he wasn't exactly what he was putting out. She saw a glimpse of vulnerability in his eyes. Something that told her that all this bravado was just a cover.  She knew then that she wanted to be by his side, to protect him and to make him proud to have her there by his side. 

Sam reached Jack's driveway just as the song finished.  Finding a spot in front of his house, she turned the radio off and parked the car. Walking toward the front door she suddenly stopped when she saw the front door open. Glancing around she called out for Jack. When she heard no reply she started walking around the house toward the backyard to see if he was there; but there was no sign of him. She then walked back to the front yard and walked through the front door. Once inside she looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She called out for Jack once more but still no response. "This is strange," she thought to herself. She walked toward the bedroom and tentatively peeked in, thinking he might still be asleep. 

His bed was in a shamble; the top sheet was in knots and lying halfway off the bed but still no sign of Jack. She left the bedroom and looked into his office, but still – no Jack. Thinking that he might have drove off somewhere, forgetting to close the door, she walked toward the garage. She noticed that this door was ajar also. She slowly approached the door and looked inside: Jack's truck was inside. At this point, Sam was getting worried. It was unlike Jack to leave his house on foot and leave the front door wide open. She once more searched the house, this time with her gun in her hand, ready for anything.  Confirming that it was indeed empty, she placed her gun back in her holster and reached for her cell phone to called Daniel. 

"Daniel, It's me. Have you heard from Jack today? … Jack asked me to come over today; I arrived a few minutes ago and he's not here … Yeah, but his front door was wide open when I got here and there is no sign of him anywhere… That's what I thought too, but his truck is still here… I don't know. It's not like him to walk anywhere… and why leave his door open? I've got a bad feeling about this, Daniel. Can you come over here?  Thanks."

She disconnected the phone and sat down on the couch. "There has to be a logical explanation for this"

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Daniel placed it back into his pocket. 

"Well, seems Jack has gone MIA."

"What do you mean? Janet asked from across the table. 

"Sam just arrived at Jack's place as planned and there's no sign of him. The front door was wide open and his truck is still there." Daniel responded worriedly.

"That is indeed unusual DanielJackson." Teal'c stated. 

"Maybe he went off to buy some party favors or something. You know how Jack when it comes down to birthday parties?" Cassie chimed in. 

"No, I don't think so. He wouldn't go anywhere on foot. The stores aren't in walking distance from his place." Daniel replied. "Well, she wants me to come over. I guess you guys tell Hammond when he arrives what's going on. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Daniel stood up and put on his jacket .He then looked around the table at the worried looking faces across from him. What was a table filled with laughter and chatter only a moment ago was now quiet and somber. The restaurant they were at was a favorite of Cheyenne Mountain; many employees would come to "Della's" after a hard day's work to relax and fill their tummies with Della's homemade soup or freshly baked pies. Many of the teams would gather there and enjoy the company they were with, along with the decor of dozens of pictures hung all around of past patrons, parties to be remembered and who the waitress of the month was. Daniel smiled in his quirky way and left the restaurant, leaving the rest of the table not knowing exactly what to do next. 

*  *  *

Sam got up from the couch and walked to the front door when she heard a car pull up. Hoping that it was Jack she rushed outside, but found that it was not Jack, but Daniel. 

"Hi" Sam greeted

"Hey…any sign of Jack yet?" Daniel asked while shutting his car door and walking towards Sam

. 

"No, and I'm really worried. This isn't like him, Daniel." She replied.

"It's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry so much. Let's go in and have a look around." Daniel advised walking toward the front door and Sam walking briskly behind him. 

"I looked around, Daniel. He's nowhere to be seen and there's no sign of struggle, except for his bed." 

" His bed?" Daniel asked while turning around to face her.

"Yeah, looks like he did a lot of tossing and turning last night. The sheets are all in knots."

"Mmmm." Daniel mumbled while walking toward the bedroom. 

Once inside he took note of the room, noticing the tussled bedding lying half on the floor and something shiny under the bed. He bent down and picked up the object.  

"Mmmm." Daniel mumbled while standing upright. 

"What is it" Sam replied while approaching his left side.

"Don't know exactly. Looks like some kind of badge." Daniel replied.

"T.M.A.G – Assistant President. What the heck does that mean?" Sam   asked.

" I have no idea." 

"Could it be something that once belonged to Charlie?" 

"Don't know." 

Daniel turned it over in his hand to examine the back, then turned it back around.  

"Let's take another look around the place; see if we find anything else out of the ordinary." Daniel suggested.

Daniel placed the badge into his pocket and walked around the bedroom some more. He turned around and was about to say something when he noticed wheel tracks leading out of the bedroom. 

"There's something odd. You see the wheel marks on the carpet?" Daniel asked walking up to Sam. 

She looked down and noticed them for the first time. 

"That's strange." 

She followed the tracks to the entranceway and noticed that they seemed to go back and forth in front of the door. 

"Looks like Jack was having a hard time getting through the doorway with whatever this thing on wheels was." Sam observed.

"And look at the scrapes against the door frame.****" Daniel retorted.

Sam bent down to examine the doorway more closely.

"Maybe Jack didn't make these marks." Daniel remarked.

"Who then?"

"Maybe the person who dropped this badge." Daniel replied while taking the badge out of his pocket. 

"Are you saying you think Jack's been kidnapped?" Sam questioned.

"I'm just throwing the idea out there."

"Oh, I'm not liking the sound of this. Maybe we should call the base before  we jump to conclusions. " Sam suggested while pulling out her cell phone.

"Uh… wait…. I'll call Hammond, how about you go next door and ask the neighbors if they've seen him." Daniel quickly responded while taking out   his own cell phone. 

"Okay." Sam replied hesitantly. 

While Sam left the bedroom and out of the house, Daniel dialed Hammond's cell phone. While he waited for him to pick up, he walked out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. Hammond picked up just as Daniel was sitting down on Jack's couch. 

"Hi, Sir, it's Daniel. Have you arrived at Della's yet? …Jack hasn't arrived, by any chance…? I see… well, Sir, we may have a situation here. There's some signs here that says that Jack may have been kidnapped… you, uh, might want to get a team over here… Yes, sir…. Okay."

Daniel disconnected the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He pulled out the badge once again and studied it. "What the heck is going on here?"

CHAPTER THREE 

The room was dark; what little windows there were had been boarded up and the walls were covered in padding to prevent any loud noises from escaping. The only thing lighting up the room was a ceiling lamp with fan blades attached to give some ventilation. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a twin bed on a metal frame with plain white sheets, a light yellow blanket and chains attached to the head and foot of the bed. There was a metal folding table a few feet away, in the middle of the room with two folding chairs placed on either side of each other. Another folding chair was placed next to the entranceway.  Below the small window was an old, weather beaten desk with two drawers on the left. There was a small sink on the opposite side of the door and another door next to it where there was a toilet. The grey cement floor was cold and left barren except for a small throw rug placed next to the bed. 

Bette walked into the room and was shocked at what she saw. She walked up to the bed and pulled at the chains on the bed. Then she turned around, looking around at the padded walls and boarded up windows. "What on earth is going on here?" she said out loud, to know one in particular. Knowing Shelly was up to no good she left the room and climbed the narrow steps that lead from the basement and into the kitchen. She then walked out the back door and up to the end of her driveway.  Seeing that Shelly's car was missing from her usual parking spot, behind the house, she walked toward the front of the house. She then looked up the street to see if there was any sign of her. 

The sun was just starting to rise so she could see if any cars were coming and going on their street. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. She'd been away on a business trip and was due back next week, but the trip was cut short due to a family illness of one of the people she was meeting.  Shelly no doubt was up to her usual crazy self. It was a wonder that Bette could bear living with her for so long. She was always up to something insane, or obsessed over someone to the point where she was stalking someone. Case in point: last year, she was mad about some guy she saw in Wichita, Kansas at a local coffee shop.

 Every chance she got she'd go to Wichita and follow him everywhere. She begged her boss to let her go, instead of him, to the boring meetings that had to be attended every other week. She could care less that she had to wake up at four in the morning because it was an eight-hour drive; nor that she'd be returning after two in the morning and go to work the next day. All she cared about was seeing "her man" every chance she got. Never mind that the guy didn't know she existed! This went on for months, until she literally bumped into him and he snapped at her for being an ass^%$. After that, she started sending him hate mail with no return address. He was soon forgotten once she found another man to obsess over, this one in closer proximity: Denver. 

Before Bette left for her business trip, Shelly was going on about a local man, a Colonel, she had seen at the liquor store! This time she had a cohort: her netpal, Betsy. Not a good combination. They met online at a Yahoo group site designed for people who loved men in the military.  It's called "Talia's Military Art Group" and Betsy is the assistant president. They talked for hours online sharing wallpaper artwork of men in uniform and IM-ing each other and going on and on about how men in uniform look so much hotter than civilians. They finally met face to face about a month ago. 

Betsy lived in NYC and had some vacation time, so she flew over. Shelly let her tag along one day when she went camping close to the gates of Cheyenne Mountain, where the Colonel was stationed.  They would sit in the forest, having a picnic and watching the gate with binoculars. Sometimes she would stay there for days without any sign of the Colonel. When Bette learned of this mad behavior she yelled at her, telling her she needed some serious help. Shelly would just shrug her off and retort "I'm just admiring him from a distance. What do you think gonna happen?" Betsy was having so much fun that she quit her job and moved to Colorado Springs. Now they would both spent days looking for signs of the Colonel. They worked it out that neither one of them would be working on the same day, so the gate was always being watched by one of them. 

After about fifteen minutes with no sign of Shelly, Bette headed back to the house. She thought about calling Betsy's place, but it was almost five in the morning and thought she'd better not. Once inside, she walked up the stairs to the second floor to take a shower and get some well-deserved sleep. She'd have a chat with Shelly when she woke up. She was getting really worried about her. 

Because of the noise of the shower and the radio playing, she didn't hear a car pull into the driveway.

****

Shelly reached the end of the driveway. After placing the car in park, she looked back to see how Jack was. Not surprisingly she saw Betsy lying down next to Jack with her right arm laying across his stomach, as if they were peacefully sleeping in a comfortable bed, apposed to a lumpy hard van floor. 

"We're here, GET UP!" Shelly yelled.

"Okay, okay. Relax I was just making sure he wouldn't roll around back here." Betsy replied while getting up and opening the van door.

"Give me a break!" she said while rolling her eyes and opening the door to get out.

After reaching the doorway and making sure the coast was clear she climbed in and grabbed Jack's feet. Betsy, in turn, did her usual maneuver to get him sitting up. Shelly swung his legs to the left while Betsy helped angle his torso so that he was sitting facing the door. Then Shelly climbed back out of the car and grabbed his ankles. 

"Wait!" Betsy shouted while reaching for the cart and handing it to her, all while Jack's body was leaning against her chest. 

Shelly grabbed it and placed it on the ground next to the van then once more took a hold of Jack's ankles. Betsy wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and on the count of three they struggled to get him out of the van and onto the flatbed cart. With much effort, grunting and groaning, they managed to get him onto the cart without any broken bones. Shelly bent down and crossed Jack's legs. 

"Ready?" she asked while looking up toward Betsy. 

"Yep!" she replied excitedly. 

"One, two, three…" they both chanted.

Slowly the cart started moving forward with Betsy at the handles guiding the way and Shelly bent over and pushing from the other end all the while following the path that lead from the driveway to the back of the house. As they reached the back door, Betsy opened it and propped it open with a kitchen chair. Then she returned to the cart, made sure that it was straight enough to pass the doorway, and guided it through. Once in the kitchen they rolled it toward the basement entranceway and stopped. Betsy reached for the door and opened it up.

"I think the best way to do this his just bumping him down the stairs on his butt." Betsy suggested.

"Huh?" said in bewilderment.

"The stairs are very narrow and if you haven't figured it out by now, he's extremely heavy.  You go down first, get a hold of his feet, I'll get his body   and we go down one step at a time, with him landing on each step on his butt. Got it? Betsy explained more clearly. 

"Got it! Shelly replied. 

They removed him from the cart and then Shelly started down the stairs. She first tried going down the stairs backwards while holding his ankles, but several times her feet slipped from under her, causing her to fall forward and then being kicked in the face by Jack's feet. Although most contact with Jack was a joyous one, this was not the case this time. She turned around and placed his feet on her shoulders and this seemed to work much better. Slowly they made it down each step, with Jack's butt bumping as softly as possible.  It took them about five minutes to reach the last stair. Shelly held him in place on the stair while Betsy ran back up and retrieved the cart. 

Once downstairs, they placed Jack back onto the cart, legs crossed, and wheeled him into the room they had prepared for him. After wheeling him up to the bed, Betsy climbed up and reached down to get a hold of his armpits. Shelly wrapped her arms around his waist: hands firmly grasping his buttocks, and on the count of three they both heaved him up, trapping Betsy underneath him as well as Shelly's hands. They stayed in this position for some time: until Shelly started loosing all feelings from her fingers.  She managed to wiggle them out. Then Betsy slid her body out from under him and started attaching the chains to his wrists. At the same time, Shelly placed the chains from the foot of the bed on his ankles. Betsy then removed the bandana from his mouth. 

"Voila! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Betsy exclaimed.

Shelly just gave her a face and plopped down on one of the folding chairs. Betsy went and grabbed the other one across from her. They both sat there for a few minutes catching their breaths and loosening up their sore muscles that they strained in all the heavy lifting. Shelly rested her arms on the table and placed her head on top of them and promptly fell asleep. Seeing this, Betsy got up from her seat and walked over to Jack. She sat down at the edge of the bed and reached to touch his cheek, and studied Jack, taking in every line, every pore and every scar that graced his face; touching the most prominent scar that ran through his left eyebrow.

Bending down, she kissed it lightly, feeling the roughness of his eyebrow on her lips. Moving down his face she ran her thumb over his soft lips feeling his warm breath braking through. She once again bent down and kissed his mouth, which was soft and supple to the touch. She rose back up and glanced down toward his long, lean body.  As she was about to travel down his body when Jack started moving, she stopped and looked up toward his face just as his eyes flickered opened. Standing there frozen in her place, she didn't know exactly what she should do.  She watched as he tried to focus on his surroundings; starting slowly walking backward, away from him when his eyes laid to rest on hers. She smiled at him and kicked the chair behind her, waking Shelly with a start.

"WHAT!" Shelly yelled while snapping her head back.

Shelly first looked over to Betsy who seemed stiff as a board standing behind her. Then she followed her gaze and found Jack staring back at her with a confused expression on his face. She quickly stood up and pulled Betsy back behind her, causing Betsy to loose her balance and fall flat on her butt behind her. 

"SHIT!" Betsy shouted while trying to stand up again. "What the HELL did you do that for?"

"Shut… up!" Shelly shouted quietly as possible while still keeping her eyes on Jack. 

Shelly slowly approached Jack and smiled shyly at him. Jack, becoming more alert and aware of his surroundings, started struggling to move his arms from their current position. Realizing that he was constrained to the bed he looked back at the two women that were standing beside him.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?  Why am I here? Where am I?" Jack demanded while vehemently trying to get loose. 

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We would never do that." Betsyreplied tentatively while trying to approach him.

Shelly grabbed her again to pull her backward, this time having Betsy fall against her and both doing what looked like a dance to keep from falling. Once they were steady on their feet, Shelly turned to Betsy and punched her in the arm.  "OW!" Betsy exclaimed, and then punched her back. Jack watched from the bed trying to figure out what on earth was going on.  He glanced around trying to take in his surroundings. Seeing the padded walls, the boarded up windows and the sparse furniture he realized that he might be in for something he just wasn't going to be happy about. He tried to lift his body into a seated position but Shelly rushed over and pushed his shoulders back down. 

"No, no Jack. Just lie down and rest." Shelly said softly. 

Jack struggled to get back up but his body was still weak from the affects of the chloroform. His head started spinning and the two women in front of him turned into four. He suddenly felt his face heat up as well as feeling slightly nauseous. Betsy left Jack's side and went to the sink to wet a washcloth. She then walked back to the bed and started cooling off Jack's face. Jack groaned as he closed his eyes tight trying to regain some of his equilibrium back. Betsy wiped his forehead first, slowly patting the wet cloth across to cool his clammy skin. She then moved down to his left cheek, then his right cheek; guiding the cloth to his neck and softly wiped back and forth. Then reaching up with her other hand she felt his forehead to see if his body temperature had cooled down any. 

Jack's face suddenly relaxed and every muscle in his body went limp. Betsy looked up at Shelly, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, with a worried expression on her face. 

"I think we gave him too much chloroform. He shouldn't still be feeling  weak. " Betsy said. 

" Don't worry, he'll be fine. It'll just take a while to pass through his system." Shelly replied while standing up and lifting the blanket over his body. 

Betsy looked back at Jack and then stood up.  She then started walking toward the door. 

"Where you going?" Shelly asked.

"Just gonna get his quilt from the van." Betsy replied as she passed through and climbed the stairs. 

Shelly turned back around and watched Jack sleep.  "God, he is so gorgeous." She thought to herself. She reached up and held his hand. She touched every finger, feeling the length of them. She examined his fingernails, which looked like they were recently scrubbed clean. There was no sign of any dirt underneath his nails and they were neatly trimmed and smooth to the touch. Then she let go and moved onto his face. She lightly caressed his cheek enjoying the softness of his skin. She stood up from the bed and bent down toward his face. His mouth was slightly opened and she felt the warmth of his breathe gently reaching her own lips. She lowered herself further and softly kissed him, slightly sucking his lower lip. 

Lifting her head and gazing at his face, she licked her lips, as her gaze moved down to his neck; which seemed to glisten from the drops of water still left from the washcloth. She lowered her head and lightly licked the part of his neck under his right ear. The taste was bittersweet, both in taste and in thought, as she knew that this was not going to last. She was just about to travel lower when Betsy came back into the room.

"HEY, what are you doing?" Betsy shouted while approaching the bed with the quilt in her arms. 

"Nothing… I'm not doing anything… I was just seeing if he was still hot… his body I mean… uh.. I mean if he still had a fever." 

Betsy looked at her with suspicion. Then suddenly a *light* switched on and her eyes opened wide. 

"You were kissing him! UGH! He's unconscious! How could you do that? That's disgusting!" she exclaimed in fake horror. 

"I WAS NOT!" She shot back. 

"Yes… you… were! That's horrid! He's defenseless: shackled up and unconscious! How could you degrade him so? I'm…I'm… just…speechless!" Betsy said while dropping the quilt at Jack's feet and walking away. 

Shelly just stood there feeling totally ashamed. She reached over and started straightening out the quilt and placing it over Jack's body. Once that was done, she turned around and sat back down. Betsy was sitting across from her with a look of bewilderment on her face. She watched as Shelly's face turned bright red and she became increasingly nervous. 

"I only kissed him once… and maybe I licked his neck. But that's it." Shelly confessed while looking down at her feet. 

" How could you?" Betsy exclaimed. 

"I couldn't help it. He was just lying there looking so peaceful… and sexy… and, well… I had to kiss him.  There wouldn't have been another chance later.  He definitely wouldn't let me kiss him while he was awake. Not without any bodily harm coming to me." Shelly returned. 

Betsy just shook her head giving her a look of disappointment. Meanwhile, she was thinking to herself how great minds think alike, and trying very hard not to laugh out loud! 

After a while of silence between the both of them, Shelly got up and starting walking toward the door. 

"Just gonna get something to eat, want something? 

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind some coffee and maybe one of those muffins you baked the other day." Betsy replied. 

"Okay. Be right back" Shelly returned. 

Shelly climbed the stairs and started to make a pot of coffee. She reached for the muffins, cut them opened, buttered them and then placed them in the toaster oven.  She then pulled out a tray from the cupboard and placed three mugs, three plates and several types of silverware onto it, along with some napkins. The toaster * pinged * so she removed the muffins and placed them in a basket and then onto the tray.  After pouring the coffee into the three mugs she placed it back on the hotplate. Picking up the heavy tray she was just about to descend the stairs when she suddenly stopped.

"Bette…. What are you doing home?"

CHAPTER FOUR 

Back at the base, Sam sat at her desk, searching the Internet for any signs of what T.M.A.G. might stand for.  She did a standard search, but not knowing anything other than the initials, she wasn't getting too many sites. Only about ten appeared on the page. The only entries that came up were a golf equipment company, a British magazine company, a travel booking site, and an Australian muse

"Maybe it's the golf site. Jack has been known to play golf now and then." Daniel suggested over her shoulder. 

"Indeed." Teal'c confirmed from across the room, thinking back to the time when they were looping and putting a few balls into the Stargate. 

"Okay, give them a call and see if they give out badges to their staff." Sam responded. 

While Daniel placed the call, Sam continued to search. 

"Nothing. This doesn't make sense." Sam said despairingly. 

Just as Daniel hung up the phone, Sergeant Williams walked into the room and handed Sam a folder. 

"Thank you Sergeant." Sam said while opening it up and reading the contents. "Mmm. They got a partial print off the badge. It belongs to a Shelly Muller." 

"Good. No luck at the golf company." Daniel replied while approaching Sam next to the computer. 

Sam entered the name into the police department database and up came a profile. 

"Ok, we might have something here. She was arrested five years ago on stalking actor, Richard Dean Anderson. Apparently, she was found under his bed holding onto a bag filled with his underwear. This was her first arrest, but not her first time stalking someone.  It seems this woman was suspected of stalking actor Michael Shanks also but they didn't have any physical proof."

"Never heard of him." Daniel remarked. 

"Me neither…  anyway, her last known address is 55 Lonesome Way." 

"Okie-doke, let's go." Daniel said grabbing his jacket and leaving Sam's office, with Sam and Teal'c close behind.

***

The house was a run down shack, with missing shingles from the roof, boarded up windows and a partially collapsed porch. The front yard was over grown with weeds and trash. It was obvious that no one had lived there in several years. 

"Home sweet home." Daniel said sarcastically approaching the porch.

"It seems no one has lived at this place of residency for quite some time." Teal'c commented. 

"Yeah, seems that way, but let's take a look around anyway. Teal'c, take a look around back, Daniel, see if there is anyway to get inside. I'm gonna look around the front yard." Sam suggested. 

Teal'c and Daniel went off in their assigned directions while Sam walked around the front yard, looking for any clues of the previous tenant. She glanced around looking at all the debris sprinkled around, believing it was more likely that they were a result of people throwing trash out their car window than Shelly leaving anything behind, but Sam just wanted to make sure. Picking up fast food wrappers, torn newspaper pages, crushed soda cans and even some articles of clothing, there didn't seem to be anything to help in their investigation. 

Teal'c wasn't having much luck either. He found stacks of broken furniture, bits of wood and scraps of metal spread out throughout the small backyard. It looked as if it had been there for quite some time as the furniture and wood pilings were warped and the metal rusting due to the many times it had been rained upon.  He walked toward the backdoor of the house and peeked inside the small dirty window. He couldn't see much through the filth. Reaching for the door handle he found the door to be locked. 

Daniel was at the other end of the house, trying to open the front door, which was also locked. He walked toward one of the boarded up window and tried to remove a loose board. After much struggle he was able to remove it, but not before the floor beneath him broke and his left leg fell right through. 

"Ahhhhhh" exclaimed Daniel trying to get out of his predicament. 

As Sam started toward Daniel, the front door suddenly opened and Teal'c emerged. 

"DanielJackson, are you in need of assistance?" Teal'c asked. 

"Yeah… um… that would be great!" Daniel replied, struggling to climb out himself. 

Teal'c walked up to Daniel, bent down and lifted him out of the hole with very little effort. Daniel steadied himself and started brushing off the dirt and picking off the splinters that clung to his pants. 

"Thank you Teal'c."

"You are welcome DanielJackson."

"You okay?" Sam asked just as she approached Daniel's side. 

"Uh… yeah. Nothing seems to be broken." Turning his head toward Teal'c, he asked, " Hey, how'd you get inside?"

"I let myself in the back door." Teal'c replied

"It was open?" Sam asked. 

"No it was not." Teal'c said straightforward. 

"Ah!" Daniel said, understanding completely. 

"Okay, let's have a look inside then." Sam instructed.

Inside was no better looking. The walls were bare and stained with God knows what. There were clothes and more trash thrown about, cluttering the walkway. There was very little furniture and the place had a horrid smell permeating throughout the house. As they carefully walked around, they spotted roaches and mice roaming around. Sam walked into what looked like it could have been the livingroom and spotted a desk. She approached and proceeded to open the top drawer. Finding it empty, she continued downwards, checking the remaining two drawers. Spotting nothing inside she went to close the last drawer but something stopped it from closing fully. She pulled the drawer out completely and looked inside. There she saw a piece of paper jammed all the way in the back. She reached in and pulled it out. Replacing the drawer, she un-crinkled the letter and proceeded to read the contents out loud. 

_From: Betsy Knoll (iluvmeninuniform@yahoo.com)_

_Sent: Wednesday, March 3, 2004_

_To: Shelly Muller (slut4themilitary@yahoo.com) _

_Subject: WOOOHOOO!_

_Hey Shell, guess what? I have been made "Assistant President of Talia's group. How cool is that! This is what the official letter said_

_Dear Ms Knoll, We are happy to announce that you have been selected to become the Assistant President of Talia's Military Art Group. Because of your long time membership, and your great contribution of pictures you have provided throughout the years, we feel it is only fitting that we give you this honor.  I am sure you can participate in many more ways in helping us improving this wonderful group. We are determined to become the best Yahoo group out there. We have scheduled meetings every Thursday at noon, MST. We look forward to your participation. Sincerely, Talia Whitewolf. _

_WOOOHOOO!_ _ Think of the thing we can do now!  I'll be arriving on the 23rd around 2PM. I can't wait to meet you face to face. We are gonna have a kick-ass time! _

_ Love Betsy. _

_P.S. Can't wait to see this Colonel you keep mentioning__. _

"T.M.A.G. Talia's Military Art Group. That's it!" Daniel exclaimed.  

"Great! Let's get out of this place before we're eaten alive!" Sam suggested walking toward the front door, the other two following close by.

Once inside the car, Sam placed a call to Sergeant Williams, asking him to get some information on Talia Whitewolf and Betsy Knoll. After several minutes, the Sergeant called back with Talia's home address and to say that the INS report states that she was an immigrant originally from Brazil and had no criminal record. There was nothing so far for Betsy Knoll. Sam hung up the phone, informing Teal'c and Daniel of the Intel, before driving toward the address given. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the address. Approaching the front door, Daniel rang the doorbell. A small woman with orange hair wearing a white t-shirt with a blue butterfly print and blue shorts opened the door. Pulling out her badge, Sam smiled at the woman. 

"Hello, I'm Major Carter and these are my colleagues, Daniel and… um… Murray. Do you know a Shelly Muller?"  

The smile on Talia's face dropped and a look of worry replaced it. 

"Uh, yes… I do. Why do you ask? Has she done something wrong?" Talia asked apprehensively.  

"She… um…  may have some information about the disappearance of a Colonel of the U.S. Air Force" Daniel said as delicately as possible. 

Talia started shaking her head back and forth muttering obscenities to herself, while walking back into the house. Sam, looking confused, followed the woman inside with Daniel and Teal'c were close behind. 

"I don't believe this. I knew it! I just knew…" Talia kept muttering.

"Ms Whitewolf, do you have any information on the where-abouts of Colonel O'Neill?" Sam interrupted.

"I'm so gonna kick their butts…  What? Who? No, no. I do not know this Colonel O'Neill." Talia responded.

"Who are you muttering about?" Daniel asked. 

"I knew these new girls were gonna be trouble. I knew it. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking?" Talia went on pacing back and forth. 

"Ma'am, I must insist you tell us what you are going on about." Sam demanded. 

"These girls. Shelly and Betsy. I knew they were trouble. They're a very bad influence on the rest of my group. I let them stay cuz they contribute a lot of art and photos to my group. We are always looking for great art along with the photos. Betsy has such a great knack for finding impressive photos for us. I was asked to make her Assistant President, though I did not wish to do this. I knew nothing good would come out of it." Talia went on. 

"Okay… I'm totally confused. I have no idea what you are talking about. This group, is it the Talia's Military Art Group?" Daniel asked. 

"Yes. It is a group I formed at Yahoo. It's for people who appreciate the men and woman of the military." Talia replied. 

"And what is this… art… you are talking about?" Daniel asked. 

 "We make wallpaper using many different graphic software. We collect photos of people in uniform and honor them with these artworks."

"And Betsy provides you with these photos? How does she get them?" Asked Sam,

"Yes with these, and…um… other kinds of photos. I don't know where she gets them. I assume… through the Internet." Talia replied hesitantly. 

"Can you tell us where we can find these two girls?" Daniel inquired

"Oh, I don't know if I can give out this information. What will happen to her when you find them? Talia asks worriedly. 

"We just want to talk with them. They won't be harmed, if that's your concern." Daniel reassures her.

"No, I can not give this sort of information out. No. At least not freely." Talia replies.   

"What do you mean, not freely?" Sam asks. 

"What do I get in return? I give you this information; I will most likely lose these girls from my group. This would not be good. No, not good at all." Talia said starting to pace again.

"Wait a minute. You were just going on about how stupid you were… YOUR WORDS, not mine… for having them in your group in the first place." Daniel stated. 

"Yes, but, as I said, Betsy contributes the majority of the… ah… photos we need. Without these, this group would fall apart. I can not just give them to you without something in return… something that will make it worth the loss." Talia said eying Daniel more closely. 

Talia hadn't noticed before just how handsome Daniel was. She suddenly found herself staring at this man, getting lost in his deep blue eyes.  She noticed how utterly sexy the man was in the cream colored sweater he wore. It brought out the rosy-ness in his complexion. She found the way he talked and the gestures that he made while speaking most appealing. Daniel started feeling a little uneasy. He shuffled his feet and looked away from the women, pleading for some help from Sam. Sam just smiled at Daniel and shook her head. She was enjoying Daniels' discomfort. Teal'c just did his usual tilting of the head, lifting one eyebrow. 

"Okay, what exactly do you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"Mmm… well… I could do with a good lotar. Good help is so hard to find these days… Daniel would make an excellent one… " Talia suggested.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Daniel interrupted.

"Well… it is what I require in exchange for this information. It's as simple as that." Talia said defiantly. 

Sam pulled Daniel aside to talk with him. Teal'c stayed where he was, keeping both eyes on Talia. 

"Daniel, this may be the only way we are going to find O'Neill."

"There is NO WAY I am going to be her slave! What on earth are you thinking?"

"Come on, Daniel, just play along. We have to find him." Sam pleaded. 

Daniel looked at Sam with a look of disgust. He couldn't believe she was actually thinking of agreeing to her exchange.  Sam turned away from Daniel and faced Talia. 

"Okay, how about you get Daniel for a week? Sam offered.

"A week…? I don't know…. that's not much time. I can't do much in such a short space of a time." Talia said disappointedly. She looked up at Teal'c and saw a look in his face that said that she shouldn't push her luck any further. "Okay, okay, but I want it in writing. I'm no fool!"

Talia turned and entered a room that was off to the left. She returned a few minutes later with a pad and pen. Then handing it to Daniel, she told him to sign it.  As Daniel started to read what he was signing the doorbell rang. Annoyed with the interruption, she groaned and turned to open the door. Outside stood a woman with curly light brown hair wearing a green sweater and jeans and holding a torn piece of paper. 

"Are you Talia Whitewolf? My name is Bette Millions and I'm a friend of Shelly Mull…"

"Not now girl… I don't have time for you!" Talia interrupted while turning away and walking back to her original company. She saw that Major Carter and Daniel were arguing to each other.  

"Well? Are you gonna sign it or what?" Talia said impatiently. 

Daniel looked at Talia, then back at Sam. Shaking his head he said "Okay" and proceeded to sign the letter. Just as he finished, Bette walked into the room.

"Talia, I MUST INSIST that I talk with you. I think Sh… "

"WOMAN. NOT NOW!" Talia yelled as she quickly grabbed the letter out of Daniel's hands. 

Seeing the signature at the end of the contract made her show the widest smile she had ever shown. She started dancing around the livingroom waving the contract all around.  Daniel just stared at her with disbelief. Sam smiled at Daniel then looked over to the woman that had entered the room. She was standing there, watching Talia with a look of astonishment on her face.  Approaching the woman, Sam introduced herself.  

"Oh dear. Are you here looking for Shelly?" Bette asked. 

"Yes." Daniel interjected. "Do you know where we can find her?" 

"Yes. She's my roommate." Bette sighed. "What has she done?" 

"We have reason to believe she may be responsible for the disappearance of our superior, Colonel O'Neill." Sam replied.

"Oh dear. I knew something like this was eventually going to happen. It was just a matter of time. I should have done something sooner." Bette said. "Try to understand. She's an unbalanced woman, granted, but she never hurt anyone. I've known her since grade school. She was always eccentric, but harmless." 

Daniel, with this new bit of information, jumped toward Talia and snatched the paper out her hands and then proceeded to rip it into tiny little pieces. 

"I WILL NOT be your slave! We now have the information we need, WITHOUT your help!" Daniel said triumphantly while tossing the torn pieces of the contract over Talia's head. 

Talia cried out, bent down and started collecting the tiny pieces of paper that spread throughout the room.  

"Filho da puta, quase que te peguei. Por que estas coisas continuam acontecendo comigo! Merda! Alguém com certeza vai pagarpor isto!" Talia mumbled under her breath. "I can taped this together, no problem… " __

Sam proceeded to the front door with the rest following after her. Once outside Bette pointed to her car and told them to follow her. Daniel volunteered to go with her, just in case.  Then off they went to rescue Jack O'Neill.

CHAPTER FIVE 

Shelly practically leaped down the stairs that led into the basement.  Bursting into the room, making Betsy jump six feet in the air. Not only because Shelly startled her, but because she was lying next to Jack, in the bed, nuzzling his neck and wrapping her arm around his stomach. Shelly stopped in her tracks and stared at her with her mouth wide open. Betsy thought about getting out of the bed, but decided against it. She was very comfortable and didn't want to leave.

"I don't believe this! You've just lectured me about violating him while he's unconscious and what do YOU go and do when *I'M* gone from the room? At least *I* didn't undress him!" Shelly shouted.

"Well, he looked uncomfortable, I was just trying to make him feel at home. I'm sure he sleeps in the nude at home." Betsy explained. 

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Do you think I'm THAT stupid?" Shelly yelled back. 

"Hey, there's no need to yell at me like that." Betsy shouted back moving her body slightly. "You would have been doing the same damn thing if it was *ME* that went upstairs! And why on earth did you burst into the room like that and scare the shit out of me?"

"What...? Oh shit, I forgot, Bette's home. She started asking me all sorts of questions about the basement and what I was doing." Shelly said apprehensively.

"Oh no! What did you tell her?" Betsy asked, now sitting up fully. 

"Nothing, I told her we weren't doing anything. She just said she came downstairs this morning and saw the room. I told her It was just insulations, cuz the room was too drafty."

"Ooh, that was a good lie"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway, then she asked about the chains on the bed."

"Oh shit"

"Yeah… told her I put them there to help my bad back."

"Another good one!"

"Thank you. Anyway, I don't think she believed me. She gave me a face. Asked me why everything on the tray I was carrying was in sets of three. Told her you were downstairs and were really hungry. "

"Mmm… where are the muffins by the way?"

"I left them upstairs. I practically had to force her out the door. Told her she was really late for work and if she didn't hurry up and leave that she'd get a warning. After she left, all I could think about was telling you as soon as possible."   

"So, what are we gonna do? Betsy asked worriedly. 

"We might have to call it quits and take him back home earlier than we planned." 

"NO! I hardly got a chance to get to know him better." Betsy whined. 

"Well, you had more time with him than I did so stop complaining! Do you want to get caught and go to jail?"

"No… but, but…"

"No buts! Get his clothes back on and I'll get the van warmed up. Be back in a jiff!" Shelly ordered starting toward the door. "And, no more funny business with him!"

Betsy stuck her tongue out at Shelly and started climbing over Jack and off of the bed. Shelly rolled her eyes, shook her head and left the room. Smiling, Betsy paused and looked down at Jack's beautiful family jewels. She sighed, knowing that she would never get to know how it would feel having him inside her... especially now that they were taking him back home. "What a waste!" she thought to herself. Gently reaching down, lightly touching it, she guided her fingers down his length. She traveled further to the tip and with her thumb and index finger, delicately caressed it, feeling his penis harden at her touch. She took a deep breath and made herself stop. "I can't do this." 

Guiding her hand further down his body, down past his wobbly knees and further down to his ankles, she paused slightly. Once there, she took hold of his pants, which were bunched up at this point. She was just about to lift them back up when she stopped. Turning around, she briskly walked across the room to the desk and opened the top drawer. Reaching in, she grabbed the Polaroid and walked back toward Jack. She then lifted the camera up and took three pictures of him. Putting the camera down on the table she spread the three photos out. Returning to Jack's ankles she slowly started lifting his pants up his legs and back over his lower torso. Then walking up toward his head she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Jack, we're gonna take you back home. Don't hate us for wanting to be closer to you… to touch you… taste you… feel what it's like to be in your arms. We never meant you any harm. We both love you. Try to understand that when you wake up and remember…" 

Shelly came in at that very second and walked over to the bed. 

"Okay, the van's ready. Where's his shirt?" she asked looking around. 

"I ripped it off. There was no other way to get it off him without removing the chains." Betsy explained as she stood up straight.

Shelly gave a big sigh and glanced around. She noticed the camera and the three photographs on the table. Walking up to the table she picked up one of the pictures. 

"You took pictures of him?" Shelly asked.

"Yep. Just so we can remember him. Isn't he the sexiest thing you ever saw?" Betsy sighed as she looked at the photo over her shoulder. 

Picking up another photo, Shelly said, "A close-up of his penis? Damn girl!"

"Yep. Gonna blow it up, frame it and hang it over my bed!" Betsy said proudly.

Shelly took a closer look at the pic and said, "Does he have a hard-on? My God, what did you do while I was getting the van ready?"

"Nothing. I may have touched it by accident while getting his pants… " Betsy said innocently. 

"Yeah, right! Well, come on, we gotta get going." 

"Oh man, I'm not looking forward to getting him UP the stairs. Down the stairs wore me out!" Betsy complained. 

"Well, it has to be done."

Sighing, Betsy unchained his wrists while Shelly did the same with his ankles. Once unchained, Betsy climbed up onto the bed and lifted Jack up into a sitting position. Shelly, after walking away, returned with the cart and placed it next to the bed. She then swung his legs toward her while Betsy maneuvered his torso in the same direction.  Then coming up behind him on her knees, Betsy wrapped her arms around his chest and asked, "Ready?"

 "Yep," replied Shelly.  On three, they started heaving and pushing and tugging him off the bed and onto the cart. 

Betsy reached for the quilt and wrapped it around his body while Shelly crossed his legs. With that done, they both wheeled him out of the room and toward the bottom of the stairs. Betsy then wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and Shelly grabbed a hold of his legs. They were both out of breath with aching muscles by the time they reached the top; which took almost 30 minutes, but, they did get him up there. After getting the cart upstairs, they placed him back onto it pushing him out of the house, they lifted him up into the van and closed the door. 

"You're driving THIS time!" Shelly ordered.

"Okay, okay," Betsy replied while walking toward the drivers seat. Shelly climbed into the passengers seat and off they went. As Betsy turned the corner of her street, she didn't notice that Bette's car was on the opposite side of the street waiting for a green light with another car following.

***

After parking the car, Daniel and Bette got out and walked back towards Sam's car. Once they were settled, Bette led them around back to the back door. Just as she reached it, she stopped and looked back. 

"The van's not here." She stated. 

"What van?" Sam asked. 

There was a van here when I left. I never saw it before, but it was parked in my driveway. It wasn't here when I first arrived." Bette explained.

Pulling out a handgun from her holster, Sam looked over to Teal'c, who was pulling out a Zat at the same time. The sight of the guns took Bette back a little. 

"You're not gonna shoot them, are you?" She asked in horror. 

"It's just for precaution." Sam reassured her. 

As quietly as possible they entered the kitchen, slowly walking forward.

"Where's the basement?" Sam whispered to Bette. 

"Through that door." She replied pointing to her left. 

"Okay, you stay here." Sam told Bette.

With Sam in the lead and Daniel and Teal'c close by, they slowly opened the door and descended the stairs. Once at the bottom Sam motioned for Teal'c to cross to the other side of the door.  As he got into position, Sam knocked on the door, calling out to Shelly. When Sam got no response, she knocked once more, more forcefully this time. 

"Ms. Muller? Shelly Muller? My name is Major Carter. I need to ask you a few questions. Can you please open the door?"

Not hearing anything, Sam motioned for Teal'c to open the door. As he reached over and grabbed the doorknob, Sam and Daniel prepared to enter the room. The door opened and as smooth as cats, they both entered the room, their weapons prepared. Once they felt they were clear, they re-holstered their guns and looked around.  

"Okay, no one's here." Daniel stated.

" Teal'c, can you go upstairs and search the rest of the house?"

"Very well." Teal'c responded walking toward the door. 

Sam and Daniel started walking around the room, taking in the padded walls, the boarded up windows and the chain on the bed.

"My God. What has been going on in here?" Daniel asked dumbfounded.

Sam just shook her head. Turning around, she spotted a camera on the table. As she approached she saw that there were also three pictures as well. Reaching for them her jaw dropped as she realized what the subject of the pictures was. Daniel noticed her reaction and walked up to her, glancing down at her hands.  He was shocked to see Jack; naked as the day he was born; chained up to the bed behind them. Sam felt as if she should stop looking at them and just put them in her pocket… for evidence, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. She pulled out the next picture and nearly lost her lunch when she saw the *close-up*.

"Oh my God! Sam said while doubling over and nearly choking.

Daniel grabbed the pictures from her hand and started patting her back. 

"You okay, Sam?" he asked worriedly.

Sam's face was bright red and tears were streaming down her face. After taking a couple of deep breaths she was able to stand up straight, allowing her to breathe easier. 

"I'm okay... I'm okay." Sam reassured Daniel as she wiped her eyes dry. She sat down on one of the chairs and took a couple more deep breaths. 

"You sure?" Daniel asked while continuing to rub her back. 

"Yes… I just wasn't expecting that." Sam replied.

"Who would be?" Daniel joked. 

Sam laughed and started feeling much better. Daniel always knew how to make her feel better.   It was at this time that Teal'c walked into the room and told them that the house was clear. 

"Okay, let's go back upstairs and ask Bette a few more questions. Then have the local police send out an APB on the van." Sam suggested. 

"Sounds good," Daniel concurred. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Sam approached Bette, who was sitting down at the kitchen table.  Bette looked up and noticed Sam's red eyes. 

"Did something happen?" Bette asked worriedly.

"No. No one was downstairs." Sam replied. 

Bette looked toward Daniel and then Murray. Noticing their serious facial expressions, she knew then that something was wrong. 

"Now, Bette. You mentioned a van outside this morning. Did you get the license plate? The make of the car?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to her. 

"Mmm, 'fraid not. It was a tan van, with two front doors and a sliding door on the right.  Very nondescript." Bette replied. 

 "This isn't Shelly's Van? Would it be Betsy's?" Daniel asked. 

"No. Betsy drives a blue Honda. And Shell has a beat up red Ford." 

Sam took out her cell phone and placed a call to Hammond, giving him the full details of their current situation. She asked him to get a hold of the local police to get an APB out on Shelly Mulller's red Ford.  She didn't want to mention the photographs, and decided to keep that information between herself and Daniel; at least for the time being. Thanking Bette for her cooperation, they departed and set out to search for Jack. 

***

Betsy pulled up in front of the house and parked the car. Exiting the car, she walked around the front and opened up the sliding door, then climbed in. Shelly reached in and grabbed the cart. Placing in on the ground, she turned and took a hold of Jack's ankles. Betsy removed the quilt from around his shoulders and placed it over his entire body, to hide him just incase there were nosy neighbors looking about. She then bent down, reached around, wrapping her arms around his chest and lifting him up just enough to be able to move him forward. As his body reached the edge of the van floor, Betsy sat down behind him and them maneuvered his body forward and onto the cart, all the while with Shelly holding his legs. Betsy climbed out and closed the van door, while Shelly crossed his legs and made sure the quilt was fully covering him. Off they went, Betsy pulling and Shelly pushing, toward the front door. Reaching for the door, Betsy realized that it was locked and they wouldn't be able to get in this way. 

"I'll go see if the garage door is opened." Shelly said walking toward that direction. 

Betsy sat down on Jack's front patio set looking around to make sure that no one was watching them. She knew that it was soon time for people to start leaving the houses to go to work and she really felt nervous sitting out here in the open. Shelly showed up a few minutes later with a smile on her face. 

"Got the door opened. Let's go!" Shelly ordered grabbing the handles of the cart and pulling it toward the garage. 

Betsy tried to keep up as she bent down and pushed. They reached the garage door and quickly pushed him inside. Shelly then jumped up and closed the door behind them. Pushing him past his truck and through the livingroom, stopping at the bottom of the stairs that led to the hallway, eventually arriving at his bedroom.

"No way. I can NOT do anymore stairs!" Betsy protested.

"There are only three steps to climb!" Shelly argued.

"Three… one… I DON'T care! My arms are about to fall out of their sockets! I don't have any more energy! Let's leave him on the couch." 

"Okay, okay. I guess it doesn't matter!" 

They wheeled him back toward the couch and tried to lift him up. It seemed neither one of them had any more energy in them. They both sat on the floor, breathing heavily and feeling as if they were about to collapse. 

"Nope, this ain't gonna happen!" Betsy stated.

She stood up, grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and placed it on the floor, then gently guided his body down, so that his head rested on it.  Reaching for the quilt, she placed it over his body. 

"Voila!" Betsy gestured grandly.

Shelly was too tired to object. She just sat there with her eyes glazing over. Betsy, with what was left of her energy, wheeled the cart back into the garage closet and returned to Shelly's side. 

"Okay… Give him a kiss goodbye. We gotta get outta here. Pronto!"  Betsy suggested.

Shelly slowly crawled on the floor over to Jack and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, my love. I will always have this memory." Shelly whispered into his ear.  Betsy then took her turn and kissed him, but on his lips, not his cheek. Jack opened his eyes at this point and Betsy jumped up. 

"Ah! Let's get outta here.  NOW!" Betsy yelled, grabbing a hold of Shelly and dragging her towards the front door out to the van. 

They both jumped in and drove off as fast as they could, with wheels screeching and tires burning.  

CHAPTER SIX 

As Jack opened his eyes, he swore that he saw a woman directly in front of him, but when he opened them again, she was nowhere in sight. He was having a hard time focusing on his surroundings. His head felt like lead and his throat felt like sandpaper. From what he could make out he knew he wasn't in his bed, not even in his bedroom for that matter. He lifted his head and finally realized he was on the floor of his livingroom. He didn't remember drinking last night, but it sure felt like he had one heck of a hangover. He managed to lift his body into a sitting position. As he rubbed his eyes and yawned a couple of times, his mind began clearing up a bit. He glanced down and noticed the throw pillow on the floor and his bedroom quilt lying over his legs. "Do I have company? Why am I sleeping on he floor?" he thinks to himself. 

Slowly getting up onto his feet, noticing that he was only wearing his pajama bottoms. Walking toward the hallway, he climbed the stairs and across to his bedroom. Inside he saw his bed, empty, with his sheets thrown every which way as well as on the floor. "No company," at this point, he was completely confused. He left his bedroom and entered the kitchen, where he started making himself a cup of coffee.  Once it was brewed, he took a sip, walked back into the livingroom and sat down. Slowly his head started to clear. Images of two women flashed into his mind.  One of the women was the one he swore was directly in front of him when he first woke up. Visions of being tied up in a strange room filtered through.  Then he started getting visions of being kissed and caressed by these women. 

Jack shook his head to try to get these images out of his head. He put the coffee down and placed his head between his legs to try and stop the nausea that suddenly crept up into his stomach. Taking several deep breaths he managed to ease the discomfort he was feeling. As he lifted his body back into a seated position the doorbell rang. At first, he just sat there with a panicky feeling that it was these two women.  When the doorbell rang again he chastised himself for being such a wimp and got up off the couch to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door was Sam, looking as beautiful as ever in a light blue top and denim jeans.  Sam smiled and then looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey!" Sam greeted. "Um… am I early?" 

"Hey… early? What do you mean?" Jack asked forgetting he was topless. 

"Well, Sir. You haven't finished dressing." She responded shyly. 

Glancing down, Jack remembered he still hadn't put a shirt on. 

"Oh… sorry… come in. I'll be right back." Jack said as he walked briskly towards his bedroom to put a shirt on. 

"So, what're ya doing here?" Jack asked as he entered the livingroom.

"Uh, you asked me to come over, Sir."

"I did? When?" 

"Last night, Sir. Is there a problem?"

"Huh? No… no… I… ah… just had the weirdest dream last night. I can't seem to shake it." Jack replied 

"Yeah? What was it about?" Sam asked intrigued.

"What... oh, nothing. I... ah… never mind." 

"Okay… so, why did you want me to come over today? You were being so mysterious last night."

Jack looked toward her and tried to remember talking to her last night. He really couldn't shake the dream, or nightmare, out of his head.  Finally he remembered… it was Sam's birthday and he was going to escort her to Della's for a surprise party that Daniel and Teal'c had planned. 

"Oh, I… ah…  just needed your help… um… finding a new stereo.  Mine's on the fritz, and you know me! All this techno-babble gets me crazy. Thought you'd be able to understand it all better." 

"A stereo? You wanted *me* to help find you a new stereo?"  

"Uh-huh. You don't mind, do you?"

Sam couldn't believe that the, Colonel, had asked her to come over today, *on her birthday* to help find *him* a new stereo!  She wanted to be angry with him. Tell him were he could shove his stereo. But, once she looked into his warm chocolate eyes, looking so vulnerable, her anger subsided and she agreed to help him. She had nothing better to do anyway. Jack smiled at her and stood up from the couch. 

"Great! Give me a few minutes to get dressed. Make yourself comfortable. There's some fresh coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself." 

"Thank you, Sir." 

"No problem. Be right back."

Jack walked into his bedroom and pulled out a pair of jeans from his dresser and a shirt from his closet. He was about to pull off his pajama bottoms when he felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out what looked to be a badge of some sort. On the badge was "**T.M.A.G. – Assistant President**".  Jack stared at it and sat down on his bed.  

"Was this a dream? Or wasn't it?"

**THE END.**


End file.
